


Can We Keep Her?

by thefourarmedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Adoption AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Historia, I'm back!" Ymir announced to an empty hall as she burst through the door. After a few moments of taking off her raincoat, Ymir heard no response. "Historia? Where are you-" Ymir's question was cut off by a voice coming from the living room at the end of the hall.<br/>"Who's a good girl? You are!"<br/>'What the hell?' Ymir thought, "Historia what are you doing?" As Ymir entered the room, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. Historia was sitting on their couch toweling off a fuzzy white puppy that was certainly not here when she left in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

"Historia, I'm back!" Ymir announced to an empty hall as she burst through the door. After a few moments of taking off her raincoat, Ymir heard no response. "Historia? Where are you-" Ymir's question was cut off by a quiet voice coming from the room at the end of the hall.  
"Who's a good girl? You are!"  
'What the hell?' Ymir thought turning towards the source of her wife's voice. "Historia? What are you doing?" As Ymir entered the room, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. Historia was sitting on their couch toweling off a fuzzy white puppy that was certainly not here when she left in the morning.  
"Ymir!" Historia shouted, the puppy shot up and dashed behind the sofa, "I didn't hear you come in."  
"Probably because you were playing with that," Ymir mumbled, "where did you get that thing anyways?" Ymir peered behind the couch to get a good look at the animal that was hiding behind the couch and was tackled out of the way by a blur of white fur that hit her like an avalanche. The quick-footed then dove behind the now standing Historia and hid behind her legs, shaking nervously.  
"Goddammit," Ymir grumbled as she stumbled to regain her balance. She glanced at 'beast' and saw that it was nothing more than a white and scrawny dog, "so, again, what's up with this?"  
"I found her behind my office building," Historia explained as she stroked the cowering dog's head to try to calm it down. "She was curled up near her mother who looked like she had been hit by a car and died where I found this one. I calmed her down, gave her a bit of food and brought her home to clean her up."  
Ymir took a closer look at the dog which was looking up at her nervously but not running away, 'she' looked to be four to five weeks old, and had small, needle-like teeth poking out of her mouth so she was most-likely weaned from her mothers milk already. "And you didn't call me?" Ymir asked as she tentatively felt the dogs head, the frightened animal letting out a small whine and ducking away from her hand.  
"I tried to, but you were in a meeting so you didn't pick up your phone. I couldn't just leave her on the side of the road with no one to help her!" Historia explained fervently as Ymir tried to get the puppy to not flinch away from her. "Are you mad?"  
Ymir sighed, giving up on the nervous wreck of a dog for a few moments as she looked up from her bent-over position. "I'm not mad, I'd just like to know if you bring a stray dog to our house. Do you know what breed she is?"  
"I looked it up, she's a Great Pyrenees Mountain dog."  
"A Great-" Ymir sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Historia, you do know how big those dogs get?"  
"Of course I do, I saw her mother." Historia replied simply as she scooped up the dog and sat back down holding the startled dog in her lap. "I grew up in the country remember? We had some big dogs for controlling the sheep, I can handle her."  
Ymir scratched her head, "I don't know, she's gonna need a lot of care, I mean look at her!" Ymir gestured to the puppy's paws which were scraped and cut-up from a life of walking on hard pavement and to her muzzle which had a long cut near the tip.  
"Well I'll give her care. Sasha and Connie are veterinarians, they can patch her up. While we're at work Eren can watch her, him and Jean just got a baby Saint Bernard and Jean stays home, he can watch her when we're at work." Historia reasoned, while the puppy began to doze off in her lap.  
"You've really thought this through haven't you?"  
Historia chuckled as she adjusted the drowsy ball of fur on her lap, "I was gonna ask you if we could adopt a puppy soon anyway so I worked all this stuff out a while ago." So, can we keep her? Just for a while at least?"  
Ymir sighed as she fell down onto the couch beside the shorter blonde, "we'll bring her to Sasha on Saturday tomorrow so she can look her over, we'll need to get her vaccinated and checked for any bugs, who knows what she might be carrying." Ymir glanced at the almost unconscious canine as it let out a high-pitched yawn, stretching it's mouth to a seemingly impossible extent, "if she is at least semi-clean we'll keep her, if not we'll put her in a shelter."  
Historia smiled, "close enough to a yes to make me happy." Historia gently lifted the slumbering dog's head off her lap and slid a pillow where her lap was to get out from under the couch. "Let's go to bed and celebrate our new addition." Historia whispered moving her eyebrows playfully eliciting a grin from Ymir. As soon as the duo reached their door on the second floor of their house they heard a small, decisive bark.  
Turning around, Ymir slapped her forehead when she saw the puppy which was supposed to be asleep standing behind her and Historia wagging it's tail with what looked like a big grin on it's face. "I think she wants to stay with us."  
Ymir groaned, "but we can't 'celebrate' with her in the room! I was under the impression this was a private party…" The puppy let out a sad whine and Ymir groaned when she felt the little Pyrenees licking her hand.  
"I guess we have to let her in," Historia mumbled, "sorry. Another night, I promise." Historia glanced over at Ymir who was staring at the oblivious dog with a quiet but apparent annoyance. Historia sighed and opened the bedroom door, walking in with Ymir following, the dog at her heels.


	2. Dancer

When the light hit Ymir the next morning, she tried to turn over to try and keep sleeping but found her legs were heavy as lead. 'What the hell?' Looking over she was shocked by a scruffy white dog sleeping comfortably across her legs. With a yell, she kicked out, hitting and scaring the sleeping dog and causing it to dive off of the bed and into the small bathroom through the door a few feet away.  
"Ymir, what the fuck?" Historia grumbled shoving her wife away, "why are you shrieking at eight a.m?" After a few seconds with no response, the blonde sat up, her eyes still half-closed. "Well?"  
"There was a dog on my feet! Since when do we have a dog?"  
"You're an idiot." Historia sighed, half stepping, half rolling out of bed, "I brought her home last night remember?"  
"Fuck I forgot." Ymir grumbled following Historia down the path of the dog's flight, "you know I don't remember anything earlier than eight a.m." Historia just sighed and stepped in the bathroom, where quiet whimpers could be heard.  
"Wait here, I'm gonna go in and try to calm her down." When Ymir attempted to state her case once more, Historia simply waved her hand an stepped into the bathroom. Ymir sighed and went downstairs to make some coffee, mentally slapping herself for one: waking up at this ungodly hour and two: pissing off Historia at said ungodly hour.  
******************************************  
A little more than ten minutes later, Historia came down with the small Pyrenees creeping behind her. Once the dog saw Ymir, it whimpered slightly and rubbed it's head against Historia's leg. "I'm sorry for being short with you," Historia sighed, scratching behind the dog's ears.  
"Well it's not like you can be tall with me," Ymir joked, glancing at the dog, "she still scared of me?"  
"Well you did kick her in the head the day after she first saw you," Historia sighed, flicking Ymir just above the eye as she passed by the taller brunette as she went to get her coffee. "But, it is eight in the morning on a Saturday, so I can't expect you to be at the top of your game." The dog went around Ymir and pawed at Historia's leg, begging for coffee. "We need to get her food, she only had some milk last night and she's been weaned so that is definitely not enough."  
"We'll bring her to Sasha's and she'll give her a going over," Ymir decided sipping her coffee, "she still owes me for carrying her out of Reiner's party when Connie and her threw up all over his couch." Looking at the dog that was begging for some of the food that was not on the table she sighed, "and obedience classes, I'm not going to put up with being prodded every time there's something on the table."  
"Mikasa's uncle, Levi or something, runs one I think," Historia mumbled shooing the dog away, "if not he should know of a class somewhere, considering that award winning Great Dane he has." Finally, she gave up just waving her hand at the dog and pushed with some force on her nose.  
The Pyrenees fell back but stayed balanced on her hind legs for a few seconds with her paws near her chest and spun around once before falling back on all four paws to the floor, her back to Ymir. "She looked like a dancer with those moves of hers," Ymir joked gesturing at the white puppy who was panting from the exercise of holding herself up.  
"Dancer!" Historia exclaimed drawing a startled glance from Ymir and the dog who had flopped down onto the ground.  
"What?"  
"That'll be her name, Dancer!" Historia explained, "we have to name her something."  
"Dancer works," Ymir said, "better than calling her 'Puppy' or 'the dog'" Ymir shot 'Dancer' a sideways glance but the fluffy white dog had fallen quickly fallen into a light sleep on a sunny spot on the floor. "I'll call up Potato Girl, we can bring her over today if she's available."  
"You can." Historia corrected taking a sip of her coffee, "also don't call Sasha 'Potato Girl,' you know she hates that."  
"What?" Ymir looked over at her, trying to rub the still-present sleep out of her eyes, "oh come on, it's not like. I'm the only one who calls her that!"  
"You take her, it'll be a good bonding experience." Historia stated evenly not looking up from her mug. Ymir groaned in protest but saw that arguing was useless.  
"Fine, I'll take the little mutt," Ymir sighed, "I'll call Po-," she stopped talking at a quiet look from Historia, and sighed defeatedly, "Sasha, in a few hours, she knows better than to be up at not even half past eight."  
******************************************  
Text: To Potato Girl  
Yo Potato Girl, you up yet?  
Text: From Potato Girl  
First off, that was ONE FREAKING POTATO GDI! Second, ughaisksksk, I don't know why but yeah, I'm up :p  
Text: To Potato Girl  
I'm gonna cash in that favor you owe me Potato, Historia brought home a dog and I need you to make sure it won't give me rabies XP  
Text: From Potato Girl  
FINALLY! Everyone has a pet but you two, what kind of dog?  
Ymir snapped a quick picture of Dancer, who was still dozing in the sun next to the where Historia sat at the table.  
Text: To Potato Girl  
jpg. 1801ca0cbe That's Dancer  
Text: From Potato Girl  
AWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE! I'm free in an hour, bring her over to my place and I'll do my thing. Also we are sooooo even (unless you wanna pay~ :3 )  
Text: To Potato Girl  
Until you and Connie forget you can't hold your alcohol XD And noooo way! I'm doing this for free gdi!  
Text: From Potato Girl:  
I hate you so fuckin much D:


End file.
